Nuit des Merveilles
by Warai Kareha
Summary: La plus sombre nuit du calendrier terrestre commence, une occasion de savoir comment les peuples intermédiaires fêtent l'évènement...


Auteur : Warai Kareha

Titre : Nuit des merveilles

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont les merveilleuses propriétés de Katsura Hoshino.

Paring : Un petit Yullen.

Note ( à ne pas lire si ma vie ne vous intéresse pas xD ) : It's done ! Yeah ! Voici un petit OS farfelu, sorte de parodie de la nuit de noël selon d'anciennes croyances. Il est donc 1h du mat, je viens de passer le changement d'année toute seule avec une vilaine rhino-pharyngite en finissant décrire un OS que j'avais commencer en 2010 pour noël mais que j'avais pas fini le jour J, et là je meurs de honte parce que j'ai attendu un an et j'ai échoué une seconde fois… Tans pis, je vais pas attendre 359 jours de plus, surtout qu'il y aura peut-être pas de noël cette année… (explose de rire) plus sérieusement bonne année à vous tous et bonne lecture x3

.

.

Il était une fois la nuit de Noël, naissance d'un messie, fête chaleureuse malgré le froid de l'hiver, où la plupart des gens se réunissent pour profiter d'un agréable moment, pensant peut-être qu'il s'agit là de la plus belle nuit du calendrier. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Car oui chers mortels, la lumière ne vit pas sans l'ombre et si l'un n'existait pas l'autre ne trouverait plus grâce à nos yeux.

Alors, a-t-on réellement oublié le sens de cette fête autrefois mariée au solstice d'hiver ? A-t-on réellement ensevelie dans un passé lointain les vrais maîtres de cette sombre nuit où la sécurité n'est qu'un mythe ? Que se passe-t-il dehors lorsque nous rions au coin du feu ? Que se passe-t-il quand les douze coups de minuit retentissent pendant la messe ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque le voyageur s'égare dans les ténèbres de cette date ?

Rappelez-vous, même si nous les avons oubliés, les peuples de l'ombre sont toujours là, prêts à nous amener dans un monde merveilleux où le frisson serait agréable et la peur bien dérisoire… Laissons les ombres se déchaîner, les chants lugubres retentir sur le chemin de l'église. Délaissons les festivités de notre époque et célébrons ce que nos ancêtres appelaient la nuit des Merveilles.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Au plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Yuu Kanda n'avait jamais apprécié les festivités de son peuple, qu'il décrivait comme barbante. Aussi, lorsqu'il avait apprit l'existence de celles réunissant les deux plus puissantes espèces vivantes de ce monde, il avait juré ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un lieu où seuls les siens coexistaient et d'êtres fidèles aux célébrations mixtes.

Sauf en ce jour.

Coincé dans un château intemporel sous bien des aspects, il bascula la tête en arrière pour mieux se perdre dans la contemplation du haut plafond clair où vacillaient les lueurs des chandeliers, ses longs cheveux noirs tirés en queue de cheval reposant sur le comptoir, et soupira. Son visage tout comme son corps s'apparentaient à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être moins, doté d'une beauté parfaite, divine.

- Tu es déprimant Yuu, se plaignit un rouquin borgne, de la même corpulence et probablement du même âge.

Kanda ne réagit pas. Alors son camarade insista, geignant comme un enfant délaissé, ne connaissant que trop bien le brun pour savoir qu'une telle attitude serait rapidement couronnée de succès.

- Ne me parles pas, j'essaie d'oublier ton existence, râla enfin son voisin.

- A quoi bon, ça ne changera pas la situation.

Yuu le fixa, mécontent.

- Cesse de me le rappeler si tu tiens à la vie.

Pour toute réponse le borgne lui sourit, son unique œil émeraude étincelant de malice, l'irritant davantage.

C'était enfin le 25 décembre, l'un de ces jours que Yuu attendait avec impatience. Cette nuit où les monstres prenaient les rênes de la Terre et s'esclaffaient en cœur pour rendre le froid de l'hiver aussi mordant que l'effroi. Cette nuit où l'ombre devenait plus pernicieuse que jamais. Cette nuit qui le fascinait en dépit de sa nature angélique.

Une nuit qu'il fêtait depuis des années de la même façon, excepté aujourd'hui, car on l'avait mêlé sans son accord, à une vieille tradition regroupant les gardiens du monde : les Anges et les Démons. En tant que tels, les êtres intermédiaires se devaient de surveiller les éventuels débordements des existences fantastiques, peu importe qu'elles soit de lumière ou d'ombre. Sous ses conditions, impossible de faire l'impasse sur noël sans quoi l'humanité risquait fort de voir sa fin venir plus vite que prévu. Démons et anges arpentaient ensemble le temps et l'espace puis, le boulot terminé, célébraient comme il se doit la réussite de leur travail. Au fils des siècles le devoir s'était transformé en une sorte de jeu commençant par une grande fête en l'honneur de leurs peuples. Une fois à l'intérieur, plus moyen de repartir. Soit on y demeurait toute la nuit, soit l'on se pliait à quelques règles farfelues. Seuls des groupes pairs, composés de façon équivalente des deux races, étaient autorisés à quitter les lieux pour se rendre sur Terre et accomplir leur tâche jusqu'à l'aube, à moins de souhaiter revenir au château. Kanda avait plus tôt comparé cette tradition à un maudit speed dating, surprenant un certain Daisya qui ne semblait pas avoir connaissance des mœurs du vingt-et-unième siècle.

Il était donc assis là, bloqué dans cette grande salle, attendant en vain qu'un démon accepte de l'accompagner dans l'ère de son choix et d'ensuite lui foutre la paix. Problème, ceux qui participaient à l'événement étaient décidés à mener leur tâche à bien ou à picoler toute la nuit.

- Soit maudit Lavi, maugréa-t-il.

- Oh, allez, ça pourrait être pire.

Impossible, s'offusqua mentalement le brun. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sentiment d'humiliation ressentit en posant le pied dans cet horrible soirée. Il se prit inconsciemment le visage dans une main, essayant désespérément d'oublier la méthode employée par son indigne ami pour le forcer à venir. Et tandis qu'il hurlait mille insultes mentales à l'égard du dit ami, ce dernier riait sous cape en observant ses réactions incontrôlées.

- Eh, si ce n'est pas ce cher Yuu !

Le brun releva la tête vers celui qui s'approchait à grand pas. Des cheveux courts retombaient sur une nuque de couleur grisâtre, la peau entière arborant cette teinte peu commune, témoignant de ses origines.

- David, marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

- Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Moi non plus.

Un sifflement innocent glissa sur les lèvres du roux. David observa tour à tour ses opposés.

- Le fameux pari, hein ?

Yuu tiqua.

- Il était temps de clouer le bec à ton frangin, répondit le roux.

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu l'as convaincu, fit le démon en désignant le brun d'un signe de tête.

- Un mot de plus et je t'égorge, menaça soudainement Kanda.

David déglutit difficilement. Si Lavi était mort de rire, l'autre ange ne plaisantait guère.

- C'est contre nature Yuu, indiqua le borgne.

- Quand à toi je t'étranglerais volontiers.

- Quelle bonne idée, intervint une voix chantante.

Un grand type à la peau mate et aux yeux dorés était assis aux cotés de Lavi. Ses cheveux courts ondulaient de manière chaotique n'enlevant rien à son charme, tout comme sa tenue débraillée. Quand était-il arrivé ? Mystère. Et Yuu s'en fichait, la voix du démon étant plus douce à écouter que celle de la raison.

- Salut Tyki, lança David.

- Essayerais-tu de tenter un ange, s'indigna faussement Lavi

- Comme s'il était sensible à la suggestion…

Un coup de poing sur le crâne clôt la discussion. En résulta un Lavi se massant le crâne, un Tyki amusé, un Yuu à moitié soulagé et un David prenant congé de cette bande de fou.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu en si bon chemin ?

- Hé ! S'indigna la victime.

- Je vais d'abord le laisser savourer sa victoire.

- Tu es bien aimable. Alors qu'il t'a enfermé ici ?

Enfermé, oui. Tout ça à cause d'un satané pari renouvelé tout les ans, Tyki mettant au défi le borgne de pourrir sa soirée en endurant l'inintéressante fête actuelle. Chaque année Lavi se défilait. Mais dommage pour Kanda, son ami arrivait à saturation, sa fierté ne supportant plus les railleries du démon.

- D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il fait ?

- Personne ne veut le savoir !

Traduction : personne ne Doit le savoir. Tyki fixa Yuu, étonné. Qu'avait bien pu faire Lavi ?

- TYKI !

La suite au prochain épisode. Ou pas.

- Zut, il m'a déjà retrouvé…

Les trois comparses se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Un adolescent fonçait sur eux d'un air encore plus agacé que celui de Yuu. Ses cheveux blancs et son regard argenté contrastaient fortement avec ses vêtements majoritairement noir. Il se planta devant le démon du groupe et le saisit par le col.

- Comment as-tu osé m'entraîner dans un tel endroit ?

- Oh, une autre victime, se réjouit Lavi.

Deux doigts se refermèrent sur son oreille droite et tirèrent d'un coup sec.

- Aïe, Aïe, aïe, pardon Yuu !

- Du calme mon mignon, se défendit l'agressé en levant les mains à hauteur de visage.

- Je ne suis pas ton mignon !

- Toutes mes excuses, ne te mets pas en colère ou tu vas encore-

- Je serais ravi de te griller sur place !

Kanda lâcha son confrère, intéressé par les propos du plus jeune.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, tu ne voudrais pas inclure celui là dans le lot ?

Le nouveau venu daigna enfin pivoter les yeux vers les deux anges.

S'en suivit un bref remontage de bretelle à l'adresse de Tyki, après quoi ce dernier présenta le cadet sous le nom d'Allen Walker, un démon de l'air, cette fameuse caste capable de voler et de provoquer des orages meurtriers. Lui aussi était la présente victime d'un ami enquiquinant, et chaque fois que ses prunelles argentées se posaient sur l'homme aux yeux dorés, elles reflétaient instantanément les flammes de l'enfer.

- Blague à part, trancha finalement le borgne, tu as peut-être cru qu'amener une diversion te sauverait, mais mon attention ne saurait être détournée de la sorte.

- Plaît-il ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai gagné le pari alors aboule mon dû.

- Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- J'ai tellement l'habitude de gagner que j'ai bêtement cru en une victoire assurée.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Que veux-tu c'est dans ma nature.

- Toujours là pour m'énerver et nuire à mon travail, continua l'ange en l'ignorant.

- Pardon ? Si je ne m'abuse c'est toi qui-

Yuu n'écouta pas plus, ce genre de dispute - soit dit en passant très proche des disputes de couple - ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, comme par exemple trouver un gugusse pas trop agaçant qui accepterait de quitter ce lieu en même temps que lui. De gré ou de force… Et la cible parfaite était actuellement dans son champ de vision. Dieu ou Satan, que quelqu'un bénisse Tyki d'avoir lui aussi contraint l'un de ses camarades à participer à cette fête. Toujours debout, Allen ne trouvait pas sa place parmi ses trois aînés. Il faisait même de son mieux pour passer inaperçu. Toutefois ses efforts partirent en fumée lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'interpella.

- Dure soirée. Tu préférais être n'importe où sauf ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel perspicacité, ironisa le démon.

- Ça tombe plutôt bien, continua Yuu sans écouter la précédente réponse, un ange, un démon, un chiffre pair… Pourquoi perdre plus de temps ?

Il se leva d'un bond, et avant qu'Allen n'est l'opportunité de réagir, passa un bras autour de son cou.

- Hein ? Mais que-, tenta de répliquer l'adolescent.

Ils disparurent dans un halo de lumière, sous le regard interloqué de Lavi.

- Ça alors, un kidnapping, commenta joyeusement Tyki.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Un ciel étoilé sans le moindre nuage à perte de vue, un air frais et pur… Yuu respira à pleins poumons, satisfait. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination, quelque part dans une époque lointaine où les mythes était plus que de simples légendes, il comptait bien retrouver son rendez-vous et remplir avec ce dernier une tâche beaucoup plus amusante qu'une quelconque mission de surveillance. Mais avant cela…

Kanda se tourna vers une source de mauvaise onde, dont il était assurément la cible. Le jeune démon ne semblait guère apprécier la situation.

- Au moins tu n'as plus à subir Tyki et la fête, fit remarquer l'ange. Tu devrais me remercier.

- J'y compte bien, oui. Tu préfères être enterrer vivant ou frapper par la foudre ?

La deuxième option interpella l'ange. Allen était en effet un démon de l'air, ce genre d'exploit était naturel pour lui. Sa caste avait la réputation de commettre de vrais carnages parfois historiques. Qui pourrait croire qu'Allen, sous son apparence d'adolescent pouvait sans doute maîtriser cette force extraordinaire ?

Kanda l'observa plus attentivement. Tout chez lui paraissaient d'ailleurs contradictoire : son adorable visage et sa nature démoniaque, la blancheur de ses cheveux et la noirceur de son gilet. Les yeux sombres de Yuu se posèrent alors sur la partie gauche de son visage. Une étrange cicatrice barrait son œil, s'achevant sur sa joue et naissant sur son front sous la forme d'un pentacle inversé. L'ange en eut le souffle coupé. Comment avait-il put passer à côté ? Un tel stigmate ne pouvait que témoigner d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Rare étaient ceux frappés d'une marque pareille, toutes espèces vivantes confondues.

Allen commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise tant le regard de son aîné devenait insistant. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses traits, accentuant la gêne du démon qui décida d'interrompre de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Yuu secoua rapidement succinctement la tête. Le démon affichait une moue interrogative, un sourcil froncé. A la vue de cette expression l'ange ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

- Je me disais que tu étais plutôt mignon.

- Pardon !

- Tout à fait mon type, continua-t-il. Ça alors, aurais-je été frappé par la foudre ?

Yuu ricana devant la mine déconfite du démon.

- Je voulais dire une mort par électrocution, s'égosilla-t-il les joues légèrement teintées. Eh ! Ne m'ignore pas !

Kanda lui tournait à présent le dos, examinant les alentours. Ils avaient atterrit devant une église, construite sur un chemin de terre. Au pied de ses trois marches serpentait une allée pavée que l'on n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore achevée, les dalles entreposées les unes sur les autres à l'écart. Un peu plus loin, l'ange apercevait le village aux cheminées fumantes. Pas de doute il était bien au lieu désiré, mais aucun coche ne l'attendait. Les iris de Yuu se posèrent sur la pendule perchée au dessus de la porte en bois de la bâtisse sacrée. Minuit passé. L'Ankou devait avoir fini de frôler les malheureux qui mourraient avant le passage de la nouvelle année et n'avait pas attendu l'ange pour vaquer à son boulot quotidien.

Il remarqua les traces de roues sur le sol lorsque Allen se planta dans son champ de vision.

- Écoute les gens lorsqu'ils te parlent !

- Pas le temps désolé, déclara l'aîné. J'adorerais passer plus de temps avec toi, mais à moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner-

- C'est maintenant que tu me demandes mon avis ?

- Je dois te fausser compagnie pour rattraper cet idiot d'Ankou, acheva l'ange. Maintenant que tu sais ça, je te laisse prendre ta décision. A bientôt peut-être ?

Allen eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de l'ange que celui-ci déploya de somptueuses ailes blanches et s'envola aussi sec.

Il ne fallut alors que deux minutes à l'être de lumière pour apercevoir les lueurs de la diligence noire. Proche de la ruine, celle-ci avançait lentement sur un chemin de terre, tirée par quatre chevaux silencieux à la robe couleur nuit. Yuu amorça sa descente et s'assit sans cérémonie à la droite du conducteur. Recouvert d'une ample cape dissimulant chaque parcelle de son corps, l'être ne cilla pas, comme indifférent à son voisin, ce dernier n'en prenant pas ombrage.

En abaissant ses paupières, écoutant attentivement le son des roues et des sabots racler le sol, il se demanda ce qu'allait faire celui qu'il venait d'abandonner. Et tout en y repensant, il se dit que cette soirée n'était pas si catastrophique que ça.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Interdit, le démon vit disparaître la blancheur immaculé des ailes, sa mâchoire inférieure subissant aussi soudainement que curieusement les effets de la gravité.

Non mais quel toupet ! D'abord il l'emmenait dans un lieu paumé sans lui demander son avis, ensuite il osait se moquer de lui en tournant à son avantage ses menaces de morts et maintenant il le plantait au pied d'une église à une époque où ses cheveux blancs le conduiraient sans aucun doute sur le bûcher !

- Mais quel espèce de…

Allen sentit son sang bouillonner. Ce type l'exaspérait. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'être dénigré, notamment à cause de son manque de contrôle sur ses capacités et ses phobies peu communes parmi le peuple de l'Ombre, mais là, il se sentait réellement humilié. Qu'un ange ose le traiter de cette manière lui était insupportable. Allen serra ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

Pire, avec sa beauté provocatrice, ses iris sombres et son attitude, cet ange ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pourrait jamais à un diable. Jamais encore dégradation n'avait atteint ce paroxysme.

Soudain, un grondement tonitruant retentit dans l'espace. Allen hurla de frayeur, sa colère retombant aussi brutalement que la foudre. Une énorme trace noire ornait le sol à l'endroit exact où Kanda se trouvait plus tôt.

Le démon déglutit. Il avait encore perdu le contrôle et s'était offert une belle panique. Heureusement que l'ange était déjà loin, car bien qu'en colère, Allen n'était pas du genre à user de son pouvoir pour régler ses comptes. Il soupira de soulagement.

D'autres éclairs fendirent le ciel, leurs éclats attirant les habitants des ténèbres. En les contemplant le démon prit la décision de se mettre en route à son tour. S'il se souvenait bien, le trajet l'Ankou partait de l'église pour y revenir à la fin de sa récolte. Il emprunta la direction opposée à celle du départ et se mit à courir.

_OoOoOoOoO_

- Ce n'est pas tombé loin, avisa Kanda tout en admirant le manque de réaction des chevaux. 'Jamais vu un orage éclater aussi vite.

- Sûrement un démon, affirma le squelette. Celui-ci me parait emplit de rage.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Un sourire railleur s'esquissa furtivement sur les lèvres de l'ange : cet orage était l'œuvre d'Allen, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Et tandis qu'il imaginait le visage hautement agacé de ce dernier, Yuu fut à moitié stupéfait de voir le firmament s'assombrir davantage. Bientôt un vacarme démoniaque se mêla au grondement du tonnerre.

Un fantastique ballet se forma tout là-haut. Sorcières, démons, spectres et autres Ombres ou esprits de l'air, se hâtaient à la suite du chasseur noir et sa horde. Le galop de la chasse infernale résonnait à travers l'espace apportant tourments et frayeurs aux villages alentours.

Le meneur accéléra la cadence d'un coup de cravache, s'éloignant à vive allure, et éclata de rire.

- Y'en a qui s'en donne à cœur joie, déclara l'Ankou sans jamais décollé son attention de la route.

_OoOoOoOoO_

De longues minutes plus tard, Allen continuait d'avancer, ayant renoncé à courir depuis un certain temps. Il avait déjà traversé le premier village sans peine et sortait du second où il avait évité de justesse un couple de curieux faisant fi des avertissements de leurs parents sur les dangers de cette nuit. De là où il était le démon ne distinguait plus que de minces colonnes de fumée. Il ne risquait plus de tomber sur le moindre humain, du moins pas vivant… Frottant ses paumes contre ses bras simplement recouvert d'une chemise, il reprit sa marche sans se hâter, la diligence se rapprochant inexorablement de lui.

Un doux son parvint à ses oreilles. Un chant de femmes. Puis le bruit de l'eau s'y mêla. Attiré par la mélodie, Allen alla prudemment vers sa source et aperçut bientôt parmi les arbres bordant le chemin, un lavoir entouré de silhouettes blanches. Le chant se précisa, son harmonie et sa beauté hypnotisant le démon. Comment ses voix pourrait-elle le laisser indifférent ? La mélodie du rire mêlé à la tristesse chanté par des voix aussi belles que celle d'une sirène le berçait sans qu'il ne veuille y résister.

S'il sentit cette douce et chaude mélancolie le réconforter, il douta qu'il en soit de même pour l'homme. Après tout, pour eux les chanteuses de nuits n'étaient que d'horribles monstres sans cœurs…

Près du lavoir, une femme à la chevelure blanche remarqua la présence du démon. Aussitôt, elle interrompit ses consœurs qui cessèrent toutes activités. Trois d'entre elles se précipitèrent vers lui, attrapant ses bras.

- Allen, chantonnèrent-elles.

Sans lui demander son avis elles l'entraînèrent au lavoir tandis que les autres femmes de blanc vêtues se rassemblèrent. L'adolescent sentit ses joues rosir, toujours peu habitué au traitement que les lavandières de nuit lui réservaient. Parvenu à leur hauteur, six autres femmes l'entourèrent pour mieux le prendre dans leur bras et le complimenter sur son « adorable visage » ou encore sur ses « magnifique cheveux », elles jurèrent ensuite qu'il serait à jamais le plus mignon des démons et qu'il resterait leur préféré. Une dixième lavandière restait en retrait, fit quelques pas vers eux et demanda gentiment à ses camarades de laisser le pauvre Allen respirer. Plus calme que les autres, un sourire serein et maternel ornant ses lèvres, sa chevelure blanche traînant sur le sol, elle semblait être la meneuse du groupe. Encore quelques embrassades et les blanchisseuses de la mort reprirent leurs activités, certaines chantant de plus belles, d'autres tissant de somptueux linceuls à l'aide de leur crinières plus blanche que la lune, ou encore lavant les os des défunts. Seule la plus sage resta avec Allen.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai étais maltraité par un ange, répondit-il d'une voix blasé par ses propres paroles.

- Quel goujat, lâcha une fille en lavant un drap mortuaire. Comment peut-on martyriser un être aussi mignon ?

Le démon afficha un sourire forcé, sa fierté n'appréciant que trop peu les « mignons » à tout va. La lessiveuse lui tapota la tête en souriant avant de continuer sa besogne.

- Voilà une chose peu courante, reprit l'aînée.

- Celui-ci est particulièrement agaçant.

La meneuse contourna le bassin pour rejoindre l'opposé de la construction. Allen la suivit machinalement, lorsqu'un détail attira son regard clair : deux jambes dépassant du bassin. Le reste du corps gisait sous l'eau, la douleur pour dernier masque et les bras tordus en angles tout sauf naturels. Le démon se rappela sa chance d'être apprécié des lavandières, ces dernières étant peu commodes avec les malheureux hommes qui croisaient leur chemin, et ne trouvant pas la vision d'un noyé des plus réjouissantes, l'adolescent accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son interlocutrice.

- Que s'est-il passé, questionna-t-elle.

Il lui raconta sa mésaventure, sans trop entrer dans les détails, n'étant pas de nature à se plaindre et à vouloir provoquer la pitié. A la fin de son récit il constata que ses amies l'avaient écouté attentivement et que leur avis ne serait pas en faveur de l'ange…

_OoOoOoOoO_

Après avoir rendu visite à trois moribonds, à présent installés dans le coche et le trépas, parlé des dernières nouvelles des mondes souterrains et célestes, évoqué les difficultés de l'Ankou à trouver un index gauche peu usagé pour remplacer son doigt fissuré, puis parié sur le nombre de macchabées se dégourdissant les pattes dans le plus proche cimetière, le duo eut bientôt droit à une rencontre plus…'palpitante'.

L'orage s'était dissipé, dévêtant le ciel d'un encombrant manteau de nuages pour dévoiler sa somptueuse parure de diamants. Kanda admira le spectacle avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'air frais. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec le ciel rouge et l'air irrespirable du vingt-et-unième siècle…

- Cette époque est définitivement la meilleure…

- Hé !

Le cocher arrêta progressivement sa voiture. Yuu souleva ses paupières, posant ses prunelles sur la masse mouvante les hélant. Un homme d'age mûr courrait dans leur direction. La diligence cessa de bouger. Après un bref coup d'œil vers l'Ankou, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son voisin reporta son attention sur le voyageur qui stoppa à côté de lui. Sa respiration saccadée créait de petits nuages vaporeux devant sa figure emplit d'espoir.

- Accepteriez-vous de me prendre à bord ? Cette route coupe mon village et je…

- Vous ne devriez pas monter, coupa Kanda.

L'homme ne put cacher son étonnement. Le visage qui lui faisait face renvoyait un regard si sombre et grave, qu'il ne sut immédiatement comment réagir.

- Je vous en prie, je dois rentrer au plus vite pour rejoindre ma femme et mes enfants.

Yuu garda le silence, fixant l'humain droit dans les yeux, puis détourna les siens vers la route.

- Libre à vous de suivre ou non mon conseil, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

L'individu hésita un instant devant cette phrase déconcertante. Mais le doute fut trop faible devant l'opportunité. L'insouciant les remercia poliment, monta, salua les passagers et referma la porte. Les chevaux repartirent au trot quand leur maître secoua les rênes.

- Toujours aussi peu motivé, commenta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas à lui tenir la main.

Ce sont les hommes eux-mêmes qui font leurs choix, pensa-t-il. Et le voyageur ne mit pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes pour regretter le sien. Comprenant la mise en garde et son erreur que de la négliger, il tambourina sur les parois du véhicule et implora qu'on le laisse sortir. Qu'on est pitié.

En vain.

- Tu vois, soupira Kanda, le plus pénible c'est toujours les cris. Au début c'est marrant, mais au bout de deux minutes ça devient gonflant. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour ne pas leur trancher directement la gorge.

Le conducteur haussa vaguement les épaules sous sa cape.

- Ça met un peu de vie dans le boulot.

Les visites se succédèrent. Un enfant de six ans, un nourrisson et sa mère, une fausse alerte, un squelette voulant s'offrir une petite virée en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Le palpitant cessa de pleurnicher, probablement résigné ou peut-être réduit au silence par ses compagnons de route. L'ange et la faucheuse reprirent leur conversation, entrecoupé de rencontre diverses et variées, tel un vampire égaré et pleurnichard, un duo ange/démon que Kanda chassa d'un regard digne d'une rangée de fusils, une sorcière en pleine altercation avec un lycanthrope et plus insolite encore alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'avant dernier territoire humain, un groupe de lavandières en colère qui ne manqua pas de les encercler…

Yuu et l'Ankou échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Était-ce une déclaration de guerre ?

- Hé toi le beau gosse aux cheveux longs ! Interpella l'une des femmes. On a deux mots à te dire.

Apparemment oui, bien que Yuu ne se souvenait pas avoir froissé l'une des leurs…

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes encore comme problème, maugréa l'encapuchonné.

- Je ne t'ai jamais apporté le moindre problème, rétorqua l'autre d'une voix monocorde.

- Au temps pour moi, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas responsable de ce crétin roux…

Quelque part au loin, dans un lieu intemporel, un rouquin éternua, mais ça les chanteuses de nuit s'en moquaient éperdument, certaines saisissant les rennes des chevaux toujours aussi peu farouches.

- Allez, descend de là, ordonnèrent-elles.

Kanda les étudia tour à tour, notant que l'une d'elles peinait à rester sérieuse. Son regard fut alors attiré par un mouvement dans le deuxième groupe des femmes blanches. Elles s'écartèrent pour laisser place à leur meneuse et un garçon qu'il reconnut sans peine.

- Mais si ce n'est pas ce cher Allen ! Chouette orage tant que j'y pense !

L'apostrophé n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Le trio de lavandières s'impatienta et força Yuu à descendre avant de le pousser vers l'adolescent. Puis l'une d'elle s'assis à sa place pour entamer une discussion avec la faucheuse, la deuxième s'accoudant à sa gauche et la troisième scrutant au travers d'une fenêtre du coche. Les autres se pressèrent autour des chevaux pour les chouchouter.

- Je les préfère quand elles chantent, marmonna l'ange en se massant le bras.

Allen esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu t'es trouvé des alliées redoutables dis moi.

- Quiconque ennuiera notre adorable Allen le paiera cher, assura l'aînée.

- Oui, je peux vous assurer que je ne prendrais plus ce risque.

- Sage décision.

- Tu triches quand même un peu, ajouta le brun.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elles m'avaient laissé le choix, répondit le démon.

- Et maintenant ? Vais-je mourir noyer ou va-t-on me donner une chance de me repentir ?

La pâle de nuit fit mine de réfléchir.

- Nous allons t'accorder une dernière chance, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci infiniment.

- N'oublie pas cependant. La prochaine fois nous serons sans pitié.

- Comment l'oublier gente dame, fit Kanda en s'inclinant légèrement en guise de pardon.

Il fut ravit de recevoir un sourire.

Après une dernière caresse aux étalons et un coucou à l'Ankou, les femmes blanches laissèrent ce dernier adresser un signe de tête à l'ange avant de continuer sa route. Six chanteuses prononcèrent de fausses menaces envers le brun puis imitèrent le serviteur de la mort, repartant au travail en musique.

Sans crier gare, les trois inséparables lavandières jetèrent un linceul sur la tête de l'ange. Riant aux éclats elles disparurent en courant à la suite de leurs semblables. L'air désabusé, Kanda se dégagea sans conviction du drap.

- Charmant…

Allen lui sourit narquoisement.

- Comment suis-je censé prendre un tel acte ?

- Comme vous le souhaitez cher ange.

Et enfin la dernière s'en alla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit au juste, questionna le brun dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu par les filles.

- Pas suffisamment pour qu'elles le prennent aussi mal. Je crois qu'elles voulaient juste s'amuser.

- Heureusement pour moi, s'exclama Yuu. Je ne voudrais pas mourir entre les mains de tes gentilles nounous.

Un regard en biais lui apprit que son interlocuteur ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris.

- Si seulement, soupira Allen en s'étirant.

Sacrée soirée, songea-t-il. Qu'allaient-ils faire par la suite ? Les options n'étaient pas légions et la perspective de revenir au château ne le réjouissait pas des masses. Pas plus que de jouer les moralisateurs auprès de son peuple… Il soupira de nouveau, ses yeux plongeants dans le firmament. Au moins la nuit était belle, bien qu'un peu trop froide.

Il se frotta de nouveau les bras sous le regard de son opposé. Kanda posa nonchalamment le drap sur l'épaule du démon, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite où l'ange voulait en venir.

- A vrai dire, reprit Yuu, je ne pensais plus te voir vu que tu ne m'avais pas suivit.

- Que veux-tu je ne marche pas aussi vite que roule une diligence. Et je n'avais pas prévu de les rencontrées, termina-t-il en désignant la forêt tout en enroulant ses épaules dans le tissu.

Kanda haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout bêtement volé à ma suite ?

Silence. Le regard du cadet se détourna lentement sur le côté.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Bon sang, son silence était trop explicite. Tétanisé et rouge de honte comme d'agacement, Allen serra les poings.

- Tu ne sais pas voler ?

Aucune réponse ne vint démentir. Le démon ferma les yeux prêt à endurer les moqueries. Néanmoins il n'en entendit guère, à sa grande surprise. Kanda lui-même ne sut par quel miracle son fou rire se contint en un simple mais large sourire moqueur.

- Je parie que tu as le vertige, susurra-t-il.

- Qu-

Sans crier gare l'ange déploya ses ailes et saisit le corps adolescent avant de bondir vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria la victime.

- Je t'offre un baptême de l'air.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Tentant vainement d'échapper à l'emprise de son aîné, Allen commit l'irréparable : regarder en bas. Le sol s'éloigna aussi vite que son visage pâlit. Une sensation de faiblesse s'empara de lui, ses muscles s'engourdissant tandis qu'une nausée irrépressible s'invita, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules de l'être ailé.

- Lâche moi t- tout de suite ! Bégaya-t-il

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain !

- Si tu y tiens…

Les mains soutenant son corps se dérobèrent. La seconde qui s'ensuivit dura une éternité, le cœur du plus jeune ratant un battement. Sans qu'il ne les contrôle, ses bras agrippèrent le cou de Kanda à l'en étouffer. Les jambes se balançant dans le vide, Allen en oublia presque de respirer.

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, ironisa doucement l'ange.

Trop affolé, la victime ne prêta pas attention à la proximité indécente de leurs corps, à l'inverse de Yuu qui en profita pour le détailler davantage, appréciant le contact d'un corps finement musclé contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa force n'était pas négligeable non plus comme l'attestait l'étreinte, probablement décupler par l'instinct de survit et la peur.

Un démon de l'air paniquer face à la hauteur. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cela possible, mais l'idée était plaisante, en particulier les conséquences.

- Je confirme ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Allen daigna ouvrir un œil, attendant la fin de la phrase.

- Tu es tout à fait mon type.

Histoire de donner forme à ses paroles, le brun entoura la taille de son cadet.

- N'en profite pas sale pervers !

Cette fois Yuu ne retint pas son rire, Allen maudissant sa situation à l'aide d'un flot de pensées insultantes et continues. Au bout de quelques instants, l'ange décida de le rassurer en passant un bras sous ses jambes et posant son autre main sur son dos. L'adolescent ne se relaxa pas pour autant.

- Sale type, bougonna-t-il. Utiliser les phobies des autres à ton avantage.

- Allez détend toi, je ne vais pas te faire tomber, promit l'aîné.

- Comment est-ce que je suis censé me détendre au juste…

Yuu ne disant plus rien, il délogea sa tête de l'épaule où il l'avait enfouie, risquant un regard vers le propriétaire de ladite épaule. Le brun affichait une expression sérieuse, comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de te faire oublier ta peur.

- Me reposer sur la terre ferme, lâcha le plus jeune.

- Non, sourit Kanda. Je suis sûr qu'il existe plus rapide et agréable.

Et il venait de trouver la parfaite solution, bien qu'à double tranchant. Qu'importe ! Il n'offrit pas suffisamment de temps au démon pour formuler son mauvais pressentiment et colla ses lèvres sur celle plus froide de sa victime.

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Ses doigts desserrèrent involontairement leurs prises. La sensation était douce, chaude, il ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Kanda accentua la pression, puis recula, se contentant d'un chaste baiser. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vois, c'est plutôt efficace, susurra-t-il

Une veine pulsa sur le front d'Allen, accroissant l'amusement de Kanda.

- J'te jure que tu l'emporteras pas au Paradis ! Hurla Allen.

Et c'est ainsi que commença l'idylle paradoxale entre un ange et un démon.

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

.

Bonus 1 : les mauvais effets du champagne sur l'auteur.

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

.

« Et c'est ainsi que commença l'idylle paradoxale entre un ange et un démon. »

Le démon s'arma soudain d'un regard digne de son peuple et releva brusquement la tête vers le haut.

- QUELLE IDYLLE ESPÈCE DE NARRATEUR DE -biiip- !

Et qu'un terrible grondement déchira la nuit de noël jusqu'à notre époque pour achever le narrateur.

Ou pas…

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

.

Bonus 2 : L'avis des délaissés !

.

_OoOoOoOoO_

.

- Ça ne marchera jamais.

Accoudé au comptoir, Lavi tourna la tête vers Tyki en souriant malicieusement.

- Pourquoi pas, les opposés s'attirent c'est bien connu.

- Opposés ? Je l'ai trouve bien semblable !

- Toujours à me contredire, hein ?

Le rouquin sirota tranquillement son verre, lassé de tant d'instabilité. Du coin de l'œil, son voisin étudia son expression puis, moqueur, reprit la parole.

- Quoique j'ai changé d'avis.

Le borgne scruta le démon d'un air se voulant désintéressé et blasé.

- Ça marchera.

- Ferme-la deux minutes, grommela l'ange.

.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ce délire lamentable ^.^ Si vous l'avez apprécié, soyez vigilant, une surprise pourrait se glisser dans le deuxième mois du calendrier 2012... Je vous souhaite une bonne année x3 Tchu !


End file.
